Devour
by theleague-ofshadows
Summary: There was something animalistic. Something visceral about the way his hands held her body as if it was glass and of the way she tore at his skin in such agile motions. It was need. Simply and plainly. A need long overdue. Bane/Talia


A/N: One shot for those eager of a little love fest. Enjoy!

* * *

**Devour**

written by theleague-ofshadows

* * *

The hallway was bright; the mood dark. The only thing that existed was a silver tongue and a heat from within. Shadows crept up the sides of each wall and creatively bloomed in corners of her mind. She was thoroughly detained with the thing she had just done. She felt filthy and incarcerated in the thickness of her heart.

The hall was narrow; thin as a child's bone. She loosened her coat, her fingers roughly gripping each button and clawing. There was something within, something like fire that coursed through each pulse behind her skin. It was venomous, surely, but it was also a desire truthfully known. She felt the constriction, the tightening in her core, and shivered with the growing immensity.

She reached a door, faded blue with a gold knob. She knew he would be here. She knew that he would not have slept, knowing exactly what she had done.

His form was the same as ever. His back was turned to her. She walked inside, pushing the door enough with the force to let it close rather loudly and continued to move. Bane turned to catch her eyes.

"Is it done?" He asked, his eyes locked to hers.

But she didn't stop. Didn't care to answer. She had an answer and a damn legitimate one, but she didn't speak. She moved, crossed the room in a fiery mode, shedding her coat from its comfortable place around her shoulders. It dropped to the floor carelessly, and Talia had forgotten it as soon as it had fallen. She reached his body.

Her fingers found their rightful place at the center of his chest and she pushed gently, but with a certain urgency, and soon his form was backed into a position where he could not flee. Not even if he wanted to. The wall behind him felt cold but her fingers felt like they could burn. She reached for the collar of his coat, tugging forcefully at the fabric. Bane kept his wide eyes on her as she maneuvered his clothes from his body.

She pulled his shirt above his head, his arms willingly helping her in any way that he could. She was completely silent as she did, her eyes looking desperate and deviant. His skin was exposed to her then, there was no sound but their breathing. Her fingers were running a path down his chest as they found the spot just above his heart and lingered there. The pulse was quick; her cold fingers relished it.

He watched her avoid his eyes. He watched her completely focus on his chest as her fingers curled into a fist. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a minute. She didn't say anything, not one word.

She leaned forward to him, burying her face in his neck, her hot breath arousing something within him. She uncurled her fist and brought both hands to place them on his thick shoulders. Her nails ran down his muscles, clawing away to possibly grow closer. Her mouth lightly kissed a pulse point below his ear, her lips barely brushing his skin.

He gripped her waist forcefully, her touch not nearly being enough, but one that could destroy him. His movements stirred Talia to stimulate her movements more forcefully and soon, she was running her teeth along his skin. She gripped to him to forget what had happened. To vanish the thoughts of her recently spoiled vulnerability.

She ran her fingers down his chest, letting them get caught on the brace around his waist and wishing to feel him in places too sacred to touch. Bane gripped her tight, let his face fall into the croon her neck, and dragged his fingers along her sun kissed skin.

It was only seconds more of caressing with delicious fingertips before his urgency multiplied into a frenzy that needed to satisfy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor, his eyes finding the bed and heading that way. He needed to touch her. _Everywhere_.

He placed her down on the soft blankets. She looked up at him with wide eyes as she always did every time that they touched each other. Not from fear. But from the overwhelming emotions flooding her system. A form of suffocation that claimed dominance, but seized her without complaint.

His fingers found themselves under her blouse. The ridiculous clothing that complimented the façade never appealed to him. He cared more for the pieces that came from her Eastern roots. The camisole gave way easily and then she lay beneath him with more skin to show. He kept looking to her as he gently tugged the navy skirt from her waist and down her legs. She stared on like a doe.

She sat up then, sliding her body to the edge so she could bring her legs to each of his sides. She gripped his core, placing her cold fingers around his waist. She looked up to him as he lowered his face to her. She could almost feel him breathing behind his mask. Her blue eyes were blazing.

She looked at him for a long time, asking one particular question with her eyes that she hoped he could see. It asked him for something that she needed but was too concerned to ask for it. She was too selfish to ask. He stared back, his eyes roaming each feature of her face. She knew he understood. She could see his desire for it. He slowly, hesitantly, nodded.

Talia brought her gentle fingers up to his face and ran them along the metal of his pipes. Her eyes bored into his, not taking a second to look away as she unhooked the first latch to his mask. It was complicated, for complexity kept it easily attached to his face.

She maneuvered her way around the mask all too well. She knew this part of him more than any other. She moved slowly. She did not rush the movements for fear she might cause pain. Bane used his fingers to grip her smooth legs closer to his sides in anticipation of the pain. It would be painful. It always was. This did not occur often. Whenever they mated it was not common that he would take off his mask. He could only handle so much pain.

In the beginning, they had tried. Before, he never really had a yearning to taste anything as sweet as her. But soon the craving became so intense that he would endure whatever to pleasure her; more so, himself. Gruesome scars. They covered his face like a permanent muzzle; making him incompetent to her nectar.

For the longest time, he had yearned for her. And presumably the same situation for her, but he would never know. She didn't share her feelings freely. She was written with such complexity that he was unable to decipher her. He could not decode her interests; her needs. She would love him, pleasure him, feed him. Tame that inept flame within. Only she could do it.

His fingers squeezed her hip bones and pulled their bodies closer, showing her his need. His love and symphonic enchantment with the silky texture of her skin. Her fingers worked his mask until he felt the sickening loose sensation and he willed himself to focus on the taste of her skin and not the pain. She cradled the mask until she was sure she could move it away from his face without hurting him anymore.

The burn started as soon as she began unhooking the latches, but this was something else entirely. It was a heated searing, as if the skin was slowly and intensively being burned with a sweltering iron. It reacted to the cold air in the penthouse like a cry for hell, his figure growing rigid as he tried to maintain himself. He had to remember that it was for her. Always for her.

She brought her fingers up with need and hunger to touch the sacred skin. The skin's texture shifted as the healed parts seemed smoother than the rest and with the feel of rubber. The rest was the same as his other skin. She watched him flinch as her fingers touched him but she also observed his eyes set to devour. He grabbed her waist, his fingers digging into her hip bones, and slid her body onto the bed so he could hover over her and capture her, body and soul.

His lips deliciously, though always seeming unsure for he did not ensure the act enough, descended to meet hers and they spent no time with gentle touches. It was only raw need and two bodies heated with desire and arousal. There was a melting sensation in Talia's stomach as Bane's mouth moved in time with hers. His tongue reaching inside of her mouth to run along her teeth and search for that taste he favored entirely too much.

Thought the pain was unearthly, a feeling beyond; he had learned that somehow, with the pressure of her lips against his, it seemed to cease slightly. That with her mouth moving viscously against his, the ruined skin found comfort with the way she consumed him so. Bane's hands, large as they were, gripped Talia just around her ribs and slid her more comfortably underneath him; his body careful to hover above hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms raked patterns down his back. She needed him. All of him.

His fingers bruised her ribs, brushing close below her bra. Her nails stabbed his skin, needing more, wanting it. Bane's lips left hers to resonate against her neck, him all the while gasping with the pain. Her fingers left his back and wrapped around his freed skin atop his head. She clawed just below his ears and made a sound of agreement as his mouth savagely pursued her dainty neck.

There was something animalistic. Something visceral about the way his hands held her body as if it was glass and of the way she tore at his skin in such agile motions. It was need. Simply and plainly. A need long overdue.

She had been plotting, selling her body for the trust of another man. She felt filthy. She felt incongruous. Talia wanted _his_ arms around her, not anyone else's. Not Bruce Wayne's. No one's.

She only needed these arms, the very ones that held her now.

Talia suppressed an urgent growl as she moved her body against Bane once. She used her strength to get out from under Bane and letting her body pin him down instead. Her hands found their way to either side of his face and leaned over to look at him, her eyes a magnificent glow.

Bane's deformed face seemed to morph into an expression of uncertainty. His eyes watched her and wondered what she was thinking. All the while his fingers blazed a trail down her back. She leaned down to kiss his jaw and let her face be hidden from his.

He felt her body shift, her fingers grow desperate on his skin. She ran her nose along his neck and felt the heat behind her eyes. She felt the itch in her core. The shaking began as her resolve started to fade and she truthfully couldn't hide it any longer. The warmth behind her eyes led to the tears and they clung to her eyelashes as her breathing became irregular.

Her hot breath escaladed quickly down his neck as she spoke for the first time since she had returned. "I'm dirty." Her voice strained and struggling. "Soiled with his touch, all for the sake of a cause seeming so pointless as I know how inferior I feel now that the deed is done." Her lips tickling his neckline as her body shook with the disgust. Bane froze from under her.

It was rare that she ever spoke her mind in such a manner. She always seemed to prefer acting inferior to weakness. She had spent too long being helpless. It had come to him as a shock that she would even profess her struggle to maintain content.

He ran his fingers down her spine softly, letting the softness of his touch send a shiver down her entire body. He then rolled their bodies until he was hovering over her once more. He looked at her face and noted her wet cheeks, a sight most unusual. He looked at her, noticing her vulnerability and the sorrow of her previously spoiled virtue. He looked at her and saw the pain of knowing that she had practically sold herself for a cause that she wasn't even sure of at the moment. He looked at her and noticed that she was scared of who she had become, and how it seemed she felt like she didn't deserve anything, much less anyone.

Bane clenched his fingers with force around the curve of her waist and used his fingers to practically rip her silk undergarment from her waist. He pulled down, yanking harshly to rid her of her clothing. She watched him with wide eyes and astonishment of the force. Bane rid himself of his clothes, clumsily pulling the brace from his waist that held his spine aligned and took away every piece of clothing. Talia watched him with wonder and then he turned to look at her and unclasp the front of her bra.

She made a surprised noise as he pulled her body dangerously close to his in such a fast notion, then her noises were swallowed by his mouth. He attacked her lips once more with his mouth and made a sound of pain before the pressure from their joined mouths seemed to keep the pain at bay. His fingers touched her forbidden skin and he searched ever part from above. Talia was still alarmed, but did not fail to respond.

Bane was quick to satisfy both of their needs as they joined in the heat of the moment and Talia made a sound of desire as the foreign sensation seemed to transfix her. Her cry escaped at the corner of Bane's mouth and he used his fingers to lightly caress her cheek as he bonded their bodies in the manner of temptations.

Talia felt warm within. Her fingers seeming to claw whatever form of skin that resonated on his body. Her toes curled as he mated her. Her mind swam with the scent of him. She leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck as he pleasured her and she connected their lips once more. Her tongue raided his mouth, searching within and looking for something to cling to as she found how unstable she felt as Bane moved above her.

Bane made a noise of desire, one that was satiable as he enjoyed the taste of her mouth. The most forbidden fruit. Talia smiled almost as another satisfied sound escaped her against his mouth. What he was doing to her was inhumane. Something she could never describe. She wrapped her arms tighter as the anticipation began growing. Bane kissed her with tenderness, his love for her growing with each second that passed and his fingers mirrored the actions.

She nipped at his jaw, her teeth the harshness of it all. She did not utter a word as they loved each other, she was as quiet as the wind. Talia's fingers dancing down his spine, the tips grazing the lengthy scar down the cords of his vertebrae.

There was a coarse flame, something sustainable, running through their veins as the friction from their bodies created a lacing of intensified tantalizations. Bane growled with the futile need to feed the fire. He gripped Talia's left jawline and brushed her cheek as he tried to maintain a sense of normalcy. He was losing his grip. He was becoming undone. And she, likewise. Her breathing becoming erratic. She made that stimulating noise once more and Bane gripped her closer, kissing her a long hard moment. Talia felt an effervescent sensation as she final became undone and with the feeling of Bane pulling her closer. She was in the clouds, not able to truly return from her bliss above.

Bane followed her soon after, his need creating a situation that resulted with Talia being held to her bones in his tight embrace. He let out a exhausted and delicious noise as he finally let go and became a victim in her arms.

She did not waste time and placed a kiss just below his jaw, knowing that he would be in pain there, but also knowing that he had sacrificed the knowledge for her. Always for her. She let her lips linger there as Bane closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Talia unraveled her legs from his waist and let them fall to his sides. Her toes slid up his toned calves and her fingers slid down his forearms.

She smiled into his skin as her face resonated between his jaw and his shoulder. She felt the lingering pleasure radiate from her skin, but she had been given so much more. She ran her fingers along every part of him. She loved him. She really, really respected him. Treasured him.

She was unworthy.

Bane left his high stature to return to reality with her, his arms circling her waist and rolling them on their sides. He looked on to her, brushing her curls out of her face and behind her ear. She looked at him, her eyes a content shadow of what she felt.

He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her there. She closed her eyes and smiled at the adoration.

"You are the most pure of us all. And you will always be." His voice came in a strange tone, one without the mask and an unusual intensity filled it. She opened her eyes to look at his face. There was nothing between her and him. They were true. Finally.

She looked into his eyes, the icy complexion seeming to excel a certain emotion she knew all too well. It was that for which she felt then. She slid her body closer to his, placing one last delicate kiss at the corner of his mouth; tasting what she could of his delicious nectar, for soon she knew he would have to put on his mask to eliminate the agony. The very agony he endured for her. The very agony that she knew he always would.

And he kissed her back, letting his fingers draw circles on her naked side. She smiled up at him.

She devoured what she could from his touches, a feeling that could not come from anyone else.


End file.
